It can't be
by Millie333
Summary: Nations get murdered in horrible ways...What is the cause of it...?
1. Spain's murder

It was night time...

As Spain woke up with a startle...

Just as a loud boom was heard...

Followed by loud scratches...

And sounds of someone crying...

So, Spain decided to check it out...

But as soon as he left the bedroom...

He was thrown back with a heavy force...

Followed by something gnawing on his flesh...

* * *

A few days later...

Romano was mad...

The tomato bastard was ignoring him!

And he wasn't answering any of his calls!

It was maddening!

...

So, he decided to go visit him...

And beat the bastard up for ignoring him!

-...Tomato bastard?-Romano said, in annoyance and surprise. Why wasn't the bastard around? Shouldn't he be working on his tomato field by now...? Speaking of tomatoes...They were completely rotten...-W-what was the Tomato bastard been doing all this time...?

He decided to search for him...

So he entered his house...

A horrible smell welcomed him...

Romano decided to ignore it...

He searched for Spain on the first floor...

When he didn't find him...

He went to the second floor...

Then, he walked a few steps...

And promptly fell to the ground in shock...

...

He couldn't believe his eyes...

-...S-Spagna...?-Romano said, still processing the sigh before him. It had to be a lie! It had to be a lie! It was just a nightmare, right? -...S-Spagna...?!

Before him was Spain's body...

Or what was left of it...

...

A bloodied head...

Attached to a bloodied torso...

With chewing marks on the spots...

Where his hands and legs should have been...


	2. Emergency meeting number one

The next day...

There was a meeting...

-...Just a head and a torso...With the hands and feet being completely devoured...?-England said, deep in thought. It looked familiar...Where had he seen it before...?-...And those chewing marks...There is dark energy on them...?-He wondered aloud. Dark energy...? Then...-...It looks like the work of a dark entity...

-Shesh, Iggy!-America said, in annoyance. Really, why does he have to joke about everything?! -This is a serious matter! Not something you can make fun off!

-I am not making fun of anything, you bloody wanker!-England yelled, offended. Really, how stupid can the wanker be! As if he would make fun of someone dying!-There is a dark entity on the lose, and it partially ate Spain! We have to find it out and stop it before it murders anyone else!

-Oh, Angleterre~-France said, with a small smirk. He knew that Angleterre loved his imaginary friends, but this was becoming silly. -You shouldn't make up stuff like that~

- **I don't care if it's some bastard or some dark shit!** **Whoever did it better keep one eye open** **!** -Romano yelled, in uncontrollable rage. **-I will murder the fucking bastard in their sleep if I have to!-** He yelled louder. The fucking bastard! He was going to pay! He will make him pay for killing Spagna...! -...Spagna...

-V-ve, Fratello!-Italy said, in concern. His fratello just fell to the ground and is sitting there without moving an inch...-...F-fratello, are you okay...?! Fratello?!

-...Spagna...-Romano said, in a shaky voice. He was with him for so long...And now...-...You tomato bastard...! H-how could you just leave me...?-He started crying, uncontrollably. The tomato bastard...Spagna...He was no longer here...No longer by his side...-S-Spagna, you bastard! H-how could you leave me alone...?!


	3. Japan's murder

Two days later...

-...I can't berieve it...It was you arr arong...?-Japan said, in shock. He acted strange for a whire now...But, he didn't think that it wirr turn out rike this...!-...You were the one who kirred Supein-san? How courd you...?! He was your...!

He couldn't finish the sentence...

As he was impaled by long sharp nails...

* * *

It was evening...

China was worried...

Riben was living alone...

And he insisted on living alone...

But the murderer was still around...

...

He had to go and check on him...

And force him to let him stay...

...

But when he got there...

He was meet with a sigh that...

He wished was just a nightmare...

-...R-Riben...?-China said, in shock and horror. He couldn't believe his eyes...It couldn't...It couldn't be happening...-...I-it can't be...R-Riben...Y-you...

Before him was a body...

Japan's bloodied body...

It was full of holes...

As if he was pierced...

Over and over...


	4. Emergency meeting number two

The next morning...

-...FIRST SPAIN! NOW JAPAN! WTF IS THIS SHIT?!-America yelled, in rage. Some fucking murdered was killing them, and he was still not caught!-WE HAVE TO CATCH THAT FUCKER BEFORE HE KILLS ANYONE ELSE!

- **Yeah! We have to catch and kill that bastard!** -Romano yelled, mad. The bastard that thinks he could get away with killing everyone!- **That bastard has to pay!**

-...We can't do that...-England suddenly said, in a sad voice. He thought it was a work of a dark entity...For it to turn out like this...-It's a work of a dark entity, who is murdering people thought possession of one of us, without the person knowing about it...

-...V-ve! S-someone is possessed?!-Italy cried, scared. How could that be...?!-S-someone here killed brother Spagna and Giappone...?

-...Are you sure about this, Opium...?-China asked, with skepticism. After Riben's murder, he wasn't sure about anything.-...You are not just making things up, are you?

-He is not...-Germany said, in a serious voice. How he wished England was just fooling around...-You saw it too, didn't you...? The nail marks all over Japan's body...?

-WTH! YOU ARE ACTUALLY TELLING ME THAT THERE IS AN ACTUAL FUCKING DEMON POSSESING ONE OF US TO MURDER EVERYONE ELSE?!-America said, in shock and slight alarm. -ARE WE GOING TO BE MURDERED ONE BY ONE?!

-...We still have time to stop the murders...-England said, in a sincere voice. They still had time...But how much...?-It seems that the possessed person is still resisting...If he didn't, more people would have been murdered by now...

-...Yingguo, do you know who it is...?-China asked, in a hopeful voice. He didn't want anyone else to die...If they could prevent the murders...-...Tell us...

-...I still don't know who it is...-England said, in an apologizing voice. It was a lie...He had an idea of who it might be...But, he hoped he was wrong...-I am sorry, China...


	5. England's murder

In the evening...

-...It was you after all...-England said, in regret. It was him after all...Even though England saw it with his own eyes, he still had a hard time believing it...-...For you of all people to become possessed...How much anguish and regret had you hidden under that smile of yours...? Was it just a mask all along...?!

Was he actually...

Hurting all this time...?

 **- _It's no use talking to him, he can't see or hear you anyway..._**

 _ **Nor can he stop me from murdering you right now!**_

* * *

Two days later...

America decided to check on England...

Because he was the hero...

Iggy was an old grumpy man...

And why the fuck not?

...

And so America went to England's home...

He rang the bell...

There was no reply...

He rang it again...

Still no reply...

-Iggy, are you there dude...?-America started calling him, in annoyance. Maybe he was drunk and couldn't open the door...?-Ok Iggy, I am coming in!

Then, America forced the door open...

And started searching for England...

He was nowhere to be found...

Then he remembered...

About "Iggy's scary basement"...

And went to check it out...

-...Iggy! Iggy, you here man?-America started calling him, as he went down the stairs. It was enough that Iggy didn't greet him, he even hid inside of the ghost infested basement...! It was really...-OMG! WTF IS THIS STRANGE DOLL?! IGGY?! IS THAT YOU DUDE?! WTF?! WTH IS GOING ON HERE?!

There was England...

And he looked like...

All his blood was...

Drained out of him...


	6. Emergency meeting number three

The next day...

- **WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK IS THIS FUCKING SHIT!** -America yelled, in rage. IT WAS SO FUCKING MADDENNING HE FELT AS HE COULD TURN INTO A FUCKING HULK ANY FUCKING MOMENT NOW!- **THREE PEOPLE ARE FUCKING DEAD ALREADY AND WE STILL DON'T FUCKING KNOW WHO THE FUCKING MURDERER FUCKING IS!**

-...V-ve! First brother Spagna was killed, then Giappone and now Inghilterra...!-Italy cried, in sadness and fright. -W-we are going to die...! A-all of us are going to die...!

-It's okay, Italien. We won't die.-Germany said, in reassurance. They wouldn't die, right...? One of them shouldn't be able to, anyway...-...You won't die, Italien.

 **-You won't die Italia, because I will murder the motherfucker first!** -Romano yelled, in rage. He will make him pay for all the deaths he caused!- **I will get my revenge and justice will be served!**

-I can help you with that~-Russia sing sang, in a malicious voice. He wasn't afraid of any demon. They should be afraid of him. -I always wanted to bash some demon bloody~ I wonder what the color of their blood is~

-...But isn't it one of us...?-China asked, in a weary voice. Three people have died already...But it was by someone they knew...A friend, an ally, a family member or their love...And he was made into doing it by some demon...Without even knowing it...-Would you really be able to kill him...?


	7. Germany's murder

Later in the day...

-...So this is how it ends...?-Germany said, in a quiet voice. After started two world wars and killing so many people, it didn't feel wrong to be killed off by his own ally...-I should have noticed it sooner...If I did, you wouldn't have been hurt so much, Italien...

Germany supposed it was fitting...

So, he didn't put much of a fight...

As he was struck down...

Right in the chest...

* * *

After a...?

...

Italy woke up...

And found himself standing...

With something sticky in his hands...

Which turned out to be a bloody heart...

That looked like it was munched on...

-...V-ve! A-a bloody heart?! W-why is this...?-Italy said, as he started to panic. There was a bloody heart in his hands and...-G-Germania...?! W-what is...?! W-why are you...?!-He started panicking even more, as he saw Germany's corpse.-...G-Germania...!

It was a nightmare...

It should have been a nightmare...

Yet, somehow Italy felt that it wasn't...

- **So, you finally noticed it...?**

 **Took you long enough~**

-...V-ve...! W-who is it...?-Italy asked, in fright. Germania was dead and someone else was there with him...-W-where are you...?

 **-Where am I you ask?**

 **Right inside of you, of course~**

 **I am the one who possessed you, after all~**

-...W-what...? W-what do you...?-Italy started asking in confusion, but then paused. For all this time, he was the one who was being possessed...Does that mean that...-...I-I was the one who killed brother Spagna, Giappone, Inghilterra and Germania...?!

 **-You sure did~**

 **Don't you remember it?**

 **Eating the delicate and tasty flesh~**

 **Snaking on the pieces of fat inside~**

 **Slurping out the intoxicating blood~**

 **And munching on the sweet-sweet organs~**

-T-then...I-I really...-Italy said, in sadness and regret. He could remember it now...How he murdered them all...He was controlled at the time...But, it was still him who did it...He felt as if he would throw up...-W-why and how did you posses me...? W-why did you make me do that...?

 **-It was easy possessing you~**

 **There was so much pain and regret that you hid inside of you~**

 **But, you were still resisting~**

 **Not anymore, thought~**

-...W-what do you...?-Italy started asking in confusion and fright, but then was stopped by great pain shooting thought his head.-...W-what is...? U-ugh...W-what are you...?-He tried asking, as the pain became stronger.-...W-why do you...?

 **-Now that you know what you did, your "heart" is full or regret~**

 **It's so much easier to take over you now~**

 **And, then we are going to murder even more people~**

 **I can't wait to eat new freshly delicious meals~**

 **Don't you think so too, "PARTNER"?**


End file.
